


Chapter One: Broken Airwaves

by Sh31bin0



Series: Little Nightmares: Dream's Lost [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Gen, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh31bin0/pseuds/Sh31bin0
Summary: Six and Mono escape the Wilderness but find themselves the target of someone else. A pint-sized adult who seems to follow them around every corner and bizarrely enough is even helping them. Who is this person and why are they helping the two runaways?
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), The Hunter & Original Character
Series: Little Nightmares: Dream's Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Hunter's Gambit

A gunshot rang through the quiet air, a pained groan and wheeze cutting through the silence as the two runaways escaped the shed through a window. The Hunter was writhing on the ground trying to put pressure on his abdomen as he listened to the sound of rustling leaves as the two children ran. He tried calling out for help but his voice was muffled and wouldn’t carry. 

Soft footfalls could be heard coming up behind him; they weren’t the same as children running through the tall grass but more level until whatever was walking caught sight of the Hunter. “Papaw!” a voice cut through as the soft measured footsteps turned into a frantic sprint as a small body came up to the downed Hunter.

“Papaw what happened?” the small being asked looking over the injured man.

“Ah… little terror... why are you... here?” The Hunter asked his voice heavy and barely loud enough to be heard through the mask.

“Why am I-” they started before shaking their head, “Don’t ask stupid questions we have to get you back to the Haven.” the tiny person groaned.

“And how… do you plan… to do that Amon?” The Hunter asked, turning his head to look at the tiny redhead that barely reached his waist, “You have... always been small… even for an… adult...” he rasped letting out a groan holding his abdomen as pain coursed through his middle.

“Enough talking you’re only going to make your injuries worse,” Amon said putting his hands on his hips as he looked over the situation trying to think of the best way to move the Hunter without aggravating his injuries more, “If I can at least get your middle wrapped up do you think you’ll be able to make it to the boat?”

“It… will be hard… but I think so...” The Hunter nodded trying to bite back his sounds of pain.

“Then stay still and don’t move Papaw I’ll be back as soon as I can!” Amon nodded turning on his heels and went sprinting off back towards the cabin leaving the Hunter laid out on the grass. 

The Hunter let out a withering sigh biting back another groan from the pain as he had nothing else to do but stare up at the dark sky and listen to the retreating footsteps of Amon, “Feels like yesterday I found him,” he chuckled softly letting out another pained groan.

~.~.~.~

Soft footfalls sounded through the vast silence of the wilderness as the tiny body ran for its life trying to escape. Behind them were dozens upon dozens of traps already filled with the corpses and remains of others less fortunate than them. The sight of a bridge just up ahead filled them with hope, unfortunately making them blind to the rope in front of them.

A soft shout sounded as they tripped over the rope tumbling face down into the dewy grass a moment of peace before the trap was sprung and a cage came crashing down trapping the little runaway. “No...” they mumbled stumbling to their feet and tried pushing on the cage, their eyes welling with tears, “No… not like this...” they whimpered digging their toes into the damp soil pushing with all their might trying to move the cage.

They tried with all their might to move the cage to do something to try and free themselves but they were too weak to move the heavy steel. Dropping to their knees they started clawing at the dirt ripping up roots and biting their nails into the damp soil. They worked tirelessly to try and free themselves when a warm light shined on them.

Looking up all they saw a large man holding a lantern in one hand and a shotgun in the other. The two just stared at each other for seemingly forever. The small child taking in the ratty appearance of the hunter and the hunter looking over the dirt-covered child in the cage. Their hair filthy and matted making what was once a fiery red now just a dingy auburn that covered their face hiding teary eyes.

The hunter let out a soft groan as he lumbered closer, his breath puffing out in a cloud as he opened the cage’s hatch on top and reached in to grab hold of the child. The child, however, wasn’t going without a fight and when the hunter wrapped a large hand around their middle they bit down as hard as they could.

“Ah! You little terror,” The hunter grumbled shaking his hand before pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, and with some wrestling and much more biting from the small child, the hunter finally got them swaddled up tightly, “There no more biting.” he chuckled placing the child in his coat pocket before resetting the trap and began trudging back the way he came.

The child tried hard to get free of the swaddle wriggling around and biting at the fabric doing whatever they could to get free. Just when they thought they were finally going to be free the hunter pulled them out of his pocket revealing themselves to be in an enclosed room. It looked like an old children’s room with toys and a music box scattered on the floor, a large table over by the window, and a bed in the corner. The most strange item was a metal tub sitting in the middle of the room.

“Now I’m going to let you down,” the hunter slowly walked over to the bed where the child noticed a small dress laid out over the bedding, “that used to be my granddaughters you can wear it. I’m going to warm up some water to fill the tub so you can warm up. It's very cold out there,” he said, setting the child down loosening the swaddle just enough so they could free themselves but only after he managed to get out of the room.

They tried to run for the door but didn’t make it before it was closed tight locking them inside. Looking around they tried to find another way out and once again looked at the table then further up to the small window above the table. Steeling their nerves they ran back to the bed and started jumping on it going higher and higher until they could jump onto the tabletop and then made a run for the window. 

They tried to pry the window open putting all of their strength into trying to lift the window to make their escape sweat beading on their brow as they pulled harder and harder. The window finally gave way but unfortunately, the child lost their balance and went tumbling backward and off the edge of the table landing hard on the wooden flooring. They bit their lip to stifle their cry of pain when they heard the hunter coming back and quickly scurried under the bed hiding in the furthest corner just as they came in.

“I hope the waters... not too… hot...” the hunter said looking around the room and noticed a distinct lack of a child and an open window, “No...” he muttered the steaming kettle crashing to the floor spilling hot water across the floor, “No... they’ll be killed,” he said turning to go and find the child again but stopped when he heard a pained whimper.

Turning he looked over the room again noticing the hot water had followed the slanted floors and was pooling under the bed. Kneeling he looked under seeing the child trying to shy away from the steaming water, their feet bright red from the water covering their feet. He let out a sigh of relief and got back up before once again firmly closing the window and moving the table away before picking up the kettle, “I’ll get... more water,” he said softly turning to leave, “not as hot... this time.” he added on before leaving again.

The child stayed in their hiding spot curling up into a tight ball trying to stay as quiet as possible not sure how to escape anymore. They felt tears well up in their eyes as every bad possible outcome came rushing through their mind. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water being dropped into the metal tub and the heavy footsteps of the hunter walking to the bed kneeling once more to look at them.

“Your bath... is ready little terror...” he rasped before getting back to his feet and making his way out of the room once more, closing the door behind him to give them some privacy.

The child waited a long time to see if the hunter would come back before slowly crawling out from under the bed and noticed the metal tub had steam floating up from the surface of the water and little duckies were floating among the soap bubbles. Moving closer they touched the water feeling the gentle warmth coat their skin. Sniffling they looked around once more at all the toys, the springy bed, and the dress laid out for them before they seemed to accept whatever fate had in store for them and undressed climbing into the bath.

It felt like paradise to be in the tub, the warmth seeping down into their bones as they sunk further into the water until only their eyes were visible. They watched as all the caked-on mud and grime seemed to melt away with some scrubbing from a small cloth, old sores hurt with the sting of the water but the warmth still felt too nice to leave the water. 

The hunter eventually came back in and noticed the child in the tub letting out a soft huff he made his way over setting down some soap and a brush before he settled down behind. “Let’s get... your hair cleaned,” he said, taking his gloves off and picked up the soap having the child dunk under the water to wet their hair before he started carefully lathering their hair up with the soap.

They let out a soft cooing noise similar to that of a bird as the knots and grime were gently washed away from their hair showing the fiery red color for the first time in years. They relaxed more and just watched as the once clear water turned a murky grey. “Who… who are you?” they asked softly, looking up to gaze at the hunter through the lone hole in his mask.

“I’m called... the hunter,” he rasped, picking up a cup so he could rinse their hair, “what... is your name?” he asked, grabbing a towel to help dry them off. The child climbed out of the water already shivering from the cold before being wrapped up in the warm towel. The hunter lifted them and carried them over to the bed once again looking at the dress, “I guess I should get you some pants instead I don’t think little boys like wearing dresses.”

The child shook his head no and reached out for the dress, “it’s pretty I want to wear it.” he said looking up at the hunter.

“Okay, let’s get you… dressed then little terror...” he chuckled, setting him down on the bed and helped him pull the dress on and tie the bow on the back. 

He smiled wide showing his missing teeth up to the hunter, “My name’s Amon.”

“Well… Amon… I’ll keep you safe here… from everything outside...” the hunter said, gently patting his head.

~.~.~.~

“Papaw!” Amon shouted running to him carrying an oversized metal tin marked first-aid in crude handwriting, “Papaw are you still there!”

“Still… here...” The Hunter rasped as he heard the medkit dropped near him and the rusty hinges squeak as Amon pried it open. He moved to undo his coat so Amon could see the injury trying not to feel too guilty when he heard Amon’s strangled gasp at the sight of the wound.

“We’ll fix you up better at the Haven,” Amon said, grabbing some gauze and starting to wrap up his middle making sure to keep tight pressure. The two worked together to do all they could before the Hunter got to his feet slowly pained groans filtering through his mask. Amon abandoned the medkit on the ground instead taking hold of one of the Hunter’s hands and started walking with him leading him to the Haven.

It was a slow agonizing trek to the other end of the wilderness where a large boat was sitting on the shore and the faint lights of a house across the water on a neighboring island. The Hunter eased himself into the boat groaning at the pressure on his abdomen as Amon jumped into the boat grabbing an oar way too big for himself using it to push off the shore and begin lazily drifting towards the other island.

The closer they got the brighter the light of the victorian home got as the fog cleared to reveal a lush island. The boat settled on the soft sand of the beach, Amon jumped out walking around as the Hunter eased out of the boat groaning and holding his wound. “We’re almost there,” Amon said, taking his hand walking him through the woods eventually making it to the towering victorian home. The two made their way up the stairs and through the doors with the Hunter quickly collapsing onto one of the couches in the TV room.

Amon rushed off through another door while the hunter got himself comfortable on the couch letting out a slow breath as the pain began to subside. Amon returned with another medkit this one looking in better condition as he threw it up onto the coffee table in front of the couch and started moving it closer to the couch so he’d have an easier time working.

“Okay Papaw,” Amon groaned pulling himself up onto the table and started tying his hair back, “I don’t have a cup your size so you’ll have to dry swallow,” he said handing the Hunter a few pills for the pain as he got the needed tools to patch him up, needles, threads, disinfectant, and fresh gauze.

The hunter nodded, taking the pills and swallowing hard to get them down to go down. They waited for the painkillers to take effect before Amon set to work cleaning the wound, pulling out the bullet fragments, and disinfecting the area before carefully sewing him up. They sat in silence as Amon worked with only a few grunts of pain with soft apologies following after. When the wounds were as clean as they could get Amon started on rewrapping the area making sure to pack the wounds, “How did this happen Papaw?” he asked as he wiped his hands clean.

“I… was trying to corral... a couple of kids...” he rasped out reaching up to remove his mask before Amon stopped him.

“Kids? What happened to them?” he asked, clearly very worried.

“My old… shotgun was… in the shed, I cornered them in...” he said breathing deep and slow the pills seemed to be making him drowsy, “didn’t… think they could reach it...”

“They shot you?” he gasped horrified, “and they ran didn’t they? Across the water to the city?”

The Hunter nodded, “Sorry I… I couldn’t bring them here… I know you wanted me to bring them here...” he said before drifting off to sleep.

Amon sat on the coffee table thinking about what he’d been told as he repacked the medkit, “Their next stop would be the school...” he mumbled closing the medkit, “That teacher and those bullies will make their life hell.” he growled getting to his feet and looked over at the Hunter, “You rest Papaw,” he said patting his hand, “I’ll get those kids.” he said jumping off the coffee table running back to the front door.


	2. Tuning In

The morning light was just beginning to filter in through the thin curtains shining onto the Hunter’s eyes through the hole in his mask. He groaned trying to move away only to freeze as it pulled on his injuries, “Ah… right have to… stay still...” he groaned looking down at the gauze covering his middle, “Now… where is… that little terror...” he grumbled trying to look around the room for any sign of Amon.

The medkit was repacked and the table still pushed near the couch but there was no sign of the tiny adult anywhere in the room. He groaned holding his middle as he slowly sat up to get a better look around the room. The furniture was still well worn with stacks of books lined up on one side so tiny people could climb on without needing to jump. The TV was sitting across the opposite wall turned off with a sign saying to ask permission before using taped over the screen.

The Hunter chuckled softly at the sign pushing the table away as he slowly rose to his feet and making his way towards the kitchens for some much-needed water and a snack. He grunted finding the door locked as he pushed on it before looking around and found the key hanging on a hook near the door well out of the reach of any children. “Ever the… paranoid one...” he mumbled grabbing the key and unlocked the door making sure to keep it in his pocket as he moved through the pristine kitchen.

The counters scrubbed, the refrigerator fully stocked, and bowls set out on the island filled with fresh fruit and root vegetables. Large pans hung above the stove while smaller-sized utensils and cookware hung over one of the burners that appeared to have been altered to function as a smaller oven with a stovetop. The Hunter walked over to the sink and pulled out a large cup from the cupboards and filled it with some water as he picked an apple up from one of the bowls. 

He groaned slowly settling into a chair pushing his mask up just high enough to free his mouth as he bit into the fruit. The home was quiet not even the scurrying of a mouse could be heard as the Hunter sat in the kitchen enjoying some fruit. Which is why he jolted so hard when he heard a tiny door slam open and the shouts of, “Papaw!” coming from the entry area. 

He coughed pulling his mask down and started hobbling to the front entry area finding Amon covered in dirt, his clothes and hair a mess, holding a child in nothing but a diaper. “Amon...” he coughed gripping his middle, “what… happened...” he rasped.

“I think I made the Thin Man mad.” Amon panted looking down at the child, “I uh… snapped his elbows backward.” he winced shaking a bit as his adrenaline seemed to be wearing off and at the disappointed aura coming off the Hunter, “He was trying to drag this child through a TV! I acted without thinking he let go and I snatched him up and ran back here as fast as I could.”

“You draw… the ire of… the Thin Man?” The Hunter groaned shaking his head, “You… are reckless...” he rasped looking down at the toddler in his arms, “You have… others to find...” he sighed reaching down holding his hand out for the toddler, “I’ll… protect the kids… you go find those… runaways before… he does...”

“Thank you Papaw,” Amon smiled setting the sleeping toddler down on his hand, “Please don’t let anyone leave and keep all the outside doors and windows locked. The Merchant will try making his rounds again if he knows I brought new kids back.”

“I will… now go...” he said straightening up letting out a pained groan as he held his stomach.

Amon nodded looking up at him before turning on his heels to leave, just before he left the safety of the house once more he turned and looked back at the Hunter, “There’s a shotgun on the top shelf of the TV rooms closet. If that TV starts acting up I want you to shoot it on sight.” he said before leaving.

“I know… I won’t let him… get to anyone… on this island...” he rasped watching Amon leave before he made the slow and painful trek up the stairs and to one of the many bedrooms. Slowly pushing open the door he looked out over the dozens of sleeping children nestled away under warm blankets. He crept in and found an empty bed tucking the toddler in before making his way back out of the room to let the children sleep for a while longer.

~.~.~.~

The rustling of grass and heavy panting filled the quiet air of the wilderness as Amon sprinted through the area trying to make up for the lost time. He jumped over the shattered remains of a TV taking only a moment to right himself so he wouldn’t go tumbling down the hill and into the traps he knew were set at the bottom. 

Jumping and sprinting he covered the length of the wilderness fairly quickly given his small size. The Hunter’s shed was soon in sight the hole in the door from the shotgun blast glaringly obvious as he slowed down panting trying to catch his breath. “Finally...” he panted jogging over to the shore squinting to see if he could catch sight of the children on the water. The fog was too dense obscuring anything that might be out in the water, “I wasted enough time they’re probably already heading for the school.” he groaned looking around for anything he could use to cross the river.

Unfortunately, whatever the kids had used to cross must have been the only usual object as all Amon could find was scrap wood, nothing large enough to float across the river with him. “I don’t have time going back for a boat,” he groaned pulling at his hair frustrated, “Okay Amon deep breaths,” he muttered taking a moment to breathe, “The rivers current isn’t strong but the river itself is fairly wide so trying to swim it might not be a great idea at least not without something to keep me afloat,” he muttered.

Looking around the beach once more he searched for the biggest wood plank he could find, lifting it up he tried hitting it a few times to make sure it was sturdy and could hopefully support him, “God please work.” he mumbled and ran towards the water holding the wood plank to use as a surfboard.

~.~.~.~

Wood washed up onto the opposite short the cold fog over the water clearing enough to see the large buildings towering above. Taking just a moment to stare up at the buildings before dashing for the open doorway. Tiny feet dug into the coarse sand as they made their way into the derelict building, garbage and rotted wood everywhere leaving the floors open from previous collapses. 

The two children stuck close together holding onto each other’s hand as they looked around and slowly made their way across the room towards the opening in the wall. Mono let out a gasp tugging Six to stand behind him when a crow took off higher into the building. The two stood in silence waiting to see if anything else would happen, when nothing else made a noise they slowly crept the rest of the way across the room and climbed out of the hole.

Mono stopped to wait for Six to finish climbing out as he made sure nothing and nobody was in the street before the two made their way across the street towards a diner. Mono jumped up hoisting himself up through the window and into the storefront. Six had a little trouble if the sounds of her huffing were any indication as she pulled herself through the window and rushed to join Mono. 

With hands clasped together once more, they made their way through the storefront and into storage space in the back. “I don’t see a way out,” Mono whispered keeping close to Six so they could be as quiet as possible.

“I’ll give you a boost up and you can look to see if there’s another way.” Six whispered back pointing to a small window high on the wall across the room.

They shared a nod and made their way over to the window where Six cupped her hands together so Mono could step in and jump up to the window. He let out a soft grunt as his chest landed on the window sill as he pulled himself up to look in the room.

“What do you see?” Six asked trying to keep her voice low.

“There’s a rope tied around a TV,” he whispered back looking between the two rooms, “I might be able to get to a higher floor, you wait here I’ll see if I can get us both up to the next floor,” he said before jumping over into the other room making his way over to the broken TV.

Taking just a moment to steel his nerves he took a running jump to the rope grabbing on tightly as he swung back and forth kicking the TV hard with each forward swing until it was knocked off its resting place and Mono was pulled skywards up to the next floor. Once again swinging back and forth to get as close to the landing until he felt confident enough to let go and come crashing down onto the floor.

He slowly got back to his feet his legs shaking just a bit as he calmed down from the adrenaline rush, looking around he headed through the doorway when he heard a faint, “hey” coming from downstairs. Running over to the edge he looked down and saw Six standing on the top of the mound of TVs.

She waved up at him to get his attention then pointed to a TV near him with a rope tied around it, “I think they’re tied together,” she whisper-shouted wrapping her arms around the rope tied to the TV she was on. Mono nodded immediately getting what she meant and went over and with all his might shoved the TV off the landing. As it went crashing down Six went soaring upwards to the next landing where she jumped off.

Both children moved through their doorways back towards the stairway. Mono climbed as high as he could and Six waited on the landing across the gap, “Ready?” she asked lowering herself and held her hand out to catch Mono. Mono nodded backing up until his back was to the wall before running and leaping across the gap grabbing onto Six’s hand tightly as she pulled him up.

Tumbling back to catch their breath Mono and Six slowly got back to their feet and with clasped hands again headed up the stairs and slowly eased their way across the beam. Mono let go of Six’s hand jumping across and turned back waving for her to follow. As she jumped across her foot slipped causing her to stumble, though Mono was quick to grab her hand and pull her close before she could fall. Once they were balanced again slowly they made it over to the more solid ground and out of the stairway.

Looking around they found a door with a hole just large enough for them to pass through Six went to go first but Mono stopped her, “I’ll go and make sure nothing is hiding in there.” he whispered squeezing through the hole and slowly crept into the room. Everything seemed to be just fine, nothing noticeably dangerous was in sight as he turned to tell Six it was okay the TV turned on shining a cold blue into the room as static filled the air.

Mono clenched his head groaning in pain as Six watched through the hole in the door, he stumbled moving slowly as if wading through mud trying to get back out of the room. However, it seemed like the TV had a stronger pull bringing him instead to the screen, trying desperately to make the pain stop he reached out touching the screen a surge of energy seeming to course through his body as the picture on the screen cleared from static to a long hallway.

Six could only watch as Mono went still in front of the TV staring at the screen blankly, she forced herself through the door running over to him, and grabbed his arm pulling hard trying to break him out of the trance. She let out a grunt as she pulled with all her strength. It felt like a losing game of tug-o-war when whatever was pulling Mono to the TV let go letting the both of them fall back.

Mono let out a soft whine reaching up to rub his head as he and Six got to their feet and looked at each other for a few quiet moments before glancing at the TV. The light from the screen faded away slowly leaving them in darkness once more, “I don’t know what happened...” Mono mumbled.

“Don’t touch a TV again,” Six said clearly still a little shaken up by what had just happened.

Mono nodded and the two of them made their way over to the window. Mono jumped up and with a bit of effort pulled himself up and sat to wait as Six pulled herself up as well. Looking out over the streets below they saw a dumpster filled with rags and old garbage and just across the way a school.

“What do you want to do?” Mono whispered looking over at Six.

“We can’t stay here,” she whispered back glancing back in the room, “I don’t trust that TV,” she added a tad quieter.

Mono nodded and with a hold on Six’s hand, they both jumped out and landed in the dumpster taking just a moment to right themselves before they left and hurried across the street. They looked around for a way into the schoolyard that didn’t involve more climbing just yet. Both children were tired and starting to feel the strain on their limbs from all the lifting and climbing.

“Hey,” Six whispered drawing Mono’s attention over to the dumpster in front of the chainlink fence, “There’s a hole behind the dumpster help me pull it out,” she said grabbing hold of the bar at the base of the dumpster. With their combined strength they pulled the dumpster out just enough for them to squeeze in behind and slip through the hole in the chain fence.

“I think...” Mono panted as they entered the schoolyard and saw the cloth rope hanging out of the second-floor window, “we should take a break...” he said lowering himself onto the ground to catch his breath and give his arms and legs a chance to recover.

Six nodded sitting beside him curling up and hugging her legs to her chest as she looked around at all the playground equipment and the lone ball sitting in the middle of one of the goals. She leaned on Mono resting her head on his shoulder as they took their much-needed rest.

They sat there for as long as they could before their paranoia began to settle in driving them to move once more. Mono got to his feet straightening his paper bag mask before helping Six up and made their way over to the cloth rope hanging from the second-floor window. The two made the slow climb up with Mono in the front climbing onto the window sill first and turning to help pull Six into the building.

Once again taking a moment to catch their breath and give their arms a moment to rest Mono noticed movement in the corner of his eye. Turning to look out over the street below he tilted his head making a soft noise of confusion.

Six tilted her head as well and turned to look outside trying to find what Mono had seen to cause him to make that noise. It took her a moment but then she saw it, a fiery red color, moving closer towards the school. She let out the same soft noise of confusion both children transfixed on what the red being was.

As it grew closer and squeezed through the hole in the fence they got a bit of a closer look. The red being didn’t look much bigger than them, they’d maybe reach its chest if they stood next to them but it was hard to tell. “Mono,” Six whispered nudging him to get his attention, “is that a kid?”

“I… I don’t think so...” Mono mumbled confused as whatever the red being was got a bit closer that’s when they noticed just how different they were. “I… I think it’s an adult,” he whispered.

“We have to go,” Six whispered pulling Mono inside, “before they catch us,” she said moving to jump down and join Mono in the school hall stalling for just a moment as she looked at the rope and with only a moment’s hesitation started pulling it up out of reach of the small adult.

“What are you doing?” Mono asked as Six jumped down pulling the rope into the school.

“They can’t get in without the rope,” she whispered as the last of the rope dropped in and onto the floor effectively taking away any chance the small adult had of getting inside the school through the window, “We can’t trust adults,” she mumbled looking at Mono staring at him through the eye holes in his bag.

Mono hesitated before nodding and took her hand as they moved further into the school.

~.~.~.~

“Well gotta hand it to them,” Amon mumbled watching the rope disappear into the school window, “they’re at least smart about covering their tracks so they can’t be followed.” he sighed and looked around the schoolyard and the building trying to figure out how best to get inside, “Oh well, I didn’t make it this far in life without being a little resourceful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please leave comments and questions I love to hear your thoughts and feedback.


End file.
